


Maybe You And I Can Share The Weight?

by onebigmess



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, BUT IT'LL BE CLOSE, Brock Boutcher is a good brother, BrodyAnimates needs a break, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mason is just trying to live, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Blooki, Okay maybe not slow burn, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Older Brother Robbo, ReeKid needs a leash, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, dancing around feelings, i know they dont really have a fandom but i love them all so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebigmess/pseuds/onebigmess
Summary: Angelica thought her plan was straight-forward. Move into a Reynoll, a town densely populated by monsters, inroll into Reynoll High for her senior year, get in, and out with a diploma to show for it.She didn't expect to befriend the school's Alpha.She didn't expect to get bonded either.So much for straight-forward...
Relationships: Blooki & IDKMason, Blooki & ReeKid, BrodyAnimates/Blooki, Infamous Swoosh & LukeOrSomething, Robbo & Blooki, Robbo & IDKMason, Serious Cereal & Blooki
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Brody woke up to the painful blaring of his alarm clock. He blinked his eyes half open a few times, getting used to the sunlight streaming lightly into his dimly lit room. With a clawed hand, the werewolf bashed the top of the source of the annoying sound and reluctantly got up. 

“Mornin’ Brock.” He would mumble haphazardly as he found his way sleepily through the hallway towards the kitchen, the scent of breakfast still warmly wafting in the air. His brother let his tail brush against his in response, probably being too tired to reply verbally, and Brody huffed, settling down at the table where a plate of eggs, ham and toast sat. 

He noted that his Mother had probably already left for work, due to the absence of her usual ‘Good Morning Puppy!’ to him. Not that he didn’t mind. The nickname was… less than optimal for someone of his status. 

As an Alpha, such signs of vunerability would have put his reputation on the line. At least that’s what his Father taught him. Brody was quite the anomaly, too. Despite being a twin, he was the only one cursed with the ardor of carrying his Father’s alpha genes. He shook his head as he ate. Brock would have been better suited to be an Alpha, anyway. 

Brock was an Omega, which meant eventually, or ideally, rather, he would need to find an Alpha to bond to and mate with. That meant Brody was left with the role of wooing and pulling in an Omega- a partner of his own. 

Finishing his breakfast, the Alpha ran a cold shower and quickly got ready for his run before school. He had a little over an hour and a half before 8, which was more than enough time to run his track and back. 

“Be back in an hour, dude!” He yelled up the stairs, turning towards the door when he heard Brock reply with a “Okay!”

Brody shoved his hands into his pockets as the cold morning air almost froze his face off, and he approached the large stretch of forest behind his neighborhood. Dark oak eyes gazed into the snow-capped soil, and taking a deep breath, Brody braced himself… 

..and transformed. 

\-------------------------

“Don’t lose your head out there, Blook!”

“I won’t!”

Angelica chuckles to herself, rolling her eyes at the outdated nickname her friend used for her. With her purple parka on, she gazed at her new home with a newfound sense of wonder. A thick sheen of snow covered the roof, but warm orange light eminated from inside the confines on the house. It was perfect. 

She was nervous at first, moving to a mostly monster-populated area for her senior year, but the town was just as quaint and homely ad any other town she’d lived in, maybe even more. 

Rob’s family was nice enough to let her live with them for as long as she needed to, which was more than she could ask for. Another added bonus was Rob was attending his senior year at Reynoll High along with her, so she was guaranteed at least one friend. She had been friends with the Wyvern for as long as she could remember, they were practically family. 

But enough with that! Rob showed her to the back of the house, where a lush expanse of snow covered trees spanned across the backyards of all the homes in the neighbourhood, knowing that she would want to explore as soon as she saw it, and of course, explore she did. 

The forest itself was wonderful, with a diverse mix of pines and oak trees scattered further into the forest. She had come across a clearing with a large rock jutting out into the sky, and she looked at it in awe for a few moments before entering further into the trail once more. 

She was panting at this point, clouds of white puffing out of her mouth with every breath. Angelica was about the turn back home, when she heard what sounded like... a whine? 

‘A doggo?!’ She would think excitedly to herself, inching towards the sound. The curious teen finally pushed away a large hanging curtain of frozen lichen to reveal a large... dog? 

“Uh..” She started, manoeuvring carefully around the animal, so as not to startle it. Angelica gasped as she spotted rose red staining the clean white snow around the large dog’s hind leg. She inched closer, putting a hand over her mouth as she realised a wire was trapped around the poor dog’s leg. 

Her hand moved to attempt to remove the wire, but she was startled when the dog lurched forward, fangs bared in a threatening snarl. This was when she realised...that wasn’t a dog. 

_A WOLF??_

She moved backwards but the wolf stared dangerously at her. Despite her initial shock, she still felt for the poor animal, having a wire embedded in his leg. 

“Oh, puppy...” she softly cooed, slowly moving closer to the wolf once again. It tilted its head in confusion at her voice, which she found cute. Angelica huffed in relief when the animal let her rest her hand on its back.  
She pet the wolf gently, moving up to his head and then his back in rhythmic strokes. The wolf leaned into her touch and she hummed happily. 

“Okay, I’m going to help you, but you have to behave, understand?” Angelica said, and she shook her head as she realised the wolf wouldn’t understand a word she said, but to her surprise, it nudged her hand in encouragement.

Or at least she hopes it did. 

Not wanting to waste any time, she went to the back of the wolf and followed the looped wire to where a pike embedded it into the ground. She grabbed the wooden stake and pulled, loosening it from the frozen soil, and she heard the wolf huff in relief. “That feel good, bud?” she chuckled, pulling the stake some more. Angelica felt a bushy tail brush against her side and she giggled.  
The stake finally came loose, and the wire along with it. The wolf refused to move, however, and instead opted to butt his head into her stomach. She laughs and pets the large wolf adoringly, only now noticing the brilliant brown of its thick fur. The wolf rubbed its snout along her arm and for a moment, she almost forgot this was a wild animal. Angelica then stood up and made sure the wolf could move. 

It walked with a limp, but it seemed happy enough. 

Angelica kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the large animal, feeling a content rumble in its throat. The wolf nuzzled the crook of her neck before she pulled away, “Well! You seem alright now, and I’m gonna have to head to school in a second, I have to leave!” She said, not caring that the animal couldn’t understand her. She pet its head one more time before turning away to leave. 

She felt her heart scrunch in on itself as the wolf let out a whine, and she turned towards it, pulling out a purple handkerchief from her pocket. She tied it around the wolves’ injured leg carefully before moving away from it for the last time. 

“I’ll see you around, okay?” She smiled kindly towards it, before running the way she came from, hoping she wasn’t late.

When she got home, Rob raised an irked eyebrow at her, probably because snow stuck to her pants and she was a panting mess. The wyvern shook his head and told her to quickly change into some decent clothes.  
On the way to school, Rob finally broke the silence. 

“New perfume?” he asked.

“Uh, what?”

“Nevermind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Rob go to school. She decides that she is a dog person.

When Angelica and Rob reached school, they were talking about their respective schedules. Angelica realised that other than homeroom, she only shared one other class with her friend. This gave her a little bit of anxiety, but the wyvern gave her a toothy smile and a reassuring, “You’ll be fine!”

  
She settled into her homeroom class, picking out a seat near the back of the class. Rob sat a row in front of her. Scanning the class, she observed a variety of monsters and no other humans. She spots the eyes of a Basilisk, fangs of a Vampire and the stone skin of a Cherufe, among others. Angelica watches as her homeroom teacher walks into the class, grasping a clipboard and a bag.

She clears her throat and the class settles as she begins to take attendance. Angelica notices her furry, pointed ears and concludes she was a werewolf- or weredog. She hadn’t really learnt how to tell the difference. She raises her hand as she calls on her name, and patiently waited for her introduction. 

  
Finally, the were(something)? smiles and says, “Welcome, students! I’m sure all of you are excited to be back in school for your senior year!” she says enthusiastically. Angelica beams at her teacher as she continues, “My name is Sierra, but please call me Mrs. Boutcher.” 

  
Mrs. Boutcher pulls out a book from her bag and starts to flip through it when someone bursts into the classroom, clutching a duffel bag and donning a red beanie.

“Oh, crud.” Says the stranger as he looks at her teacher.   
Mrs. Boutcher glares at the student, “I see you’re late...” she drawls, “Mr Boutcher.”

  
Her son looks up at her with an embarrassed grin, “Aha, hey Mom.” He chuckles, and her teacher shakes her head, “Nice try, young man, but in school it’s _Mrs. Boutcher_ , to you.”

  
Angelica is invested in the surprising turn of events, but no one else seemed to be as shocked as she was. She forgot she was a new transfer to school. The human clutches the zipper of her purple jacket self-consciously. The student- which she noticed was obviously another lycanthropic monster, had been sent to his seat with a warning. He kept his brown eyes on the floor as he carried his bag to the table beside hers. A brown tail swished low near the floor, too. 

  
Her teacher continues, “Anyway. Welcome back to school, everyone. This year we have a new transfer! Ms.. Angelica? Will you quickly introduce yourself to the class, please?”

  
_Hoo boy._

  
She stands at her desk, managing a small wave to whoever cared enough to listen to her and introducing herself, “Hi, I’m Angelica and I recently moved into Reynoll. Just last week, in fact! I hope we can all get along.” 

  
Mrs. Boutcher hums in satisfaction, welcoming her into school once again. As Angelica sits down, she notices her seatmate staring at her, and she gives him a small smile. He turns away almost immediately and she tilts her head in confusion before deciding that he was probably just not a people person. (Monster-monster? Monster-person??) 

  
As the sound of Mrs. Boutchers talking faded into the background, she fixates on some whispers.

  
“She’s a human?”

  
“A human? We don’t have many of those in town.”

  
“That’s so weird...”

  
Angelica deflates.

  
_So much for a good first impression_ , she thought bitterly. 

  
Then there was a growl and a thud to the desk loud enough the get everyone’s attention. She turns to her deskmate, who had a snarl drawn across his face. “Can you guys keep your mouths shut for one second? I'm trying to listen.” He says, and the classroom falls into a hush.

Angelica observes his eyes held a dangerous amber tinge to them, before he blinks and looks forward towards the front of the class once more. She catches his eye and smiles kindly at him, to which he responds with a small smile of his own as well.

  
The class is dismissed three minutes early, and Angelica approaches Rob with a grin. “Hey. Did you see what happened in class earlier?” She asks, and Rob meets her with a nonchalant smile, “What, Mama’s Boy’s little outburst?” he responds. The wyvern shrugs, “Happens often. What about it?”

  
“That was kind of nice of him, I think. The whispers were kind of bothering me.” She admits sheepishly. Rob looks at her in surprise, “What, you mean he got everyone to shut up because he noticed they were bothering you?” he says bluntly, and Angelica laughs, “No. I’m just saying I appreciated it.”  
“Also, don’t call other people names! That’s mean.” She scolds. Rob laughs and shoves her playfully, before they said good bye to each other and got to their classes. 

  
Walking into ‘Intro to AP Calculus', she quickly chose a seat and pulled out her pencil case, setting in on her table. A student roughly sits on the seat next to hers and she beams, recognising the lycan from homeroom.

Wasting no time she says hi, “Hey! We have the same class, too? Guess you’re stuck with me.” She jokes, and catches his attention. He shrugs and gives her a small smile, “I suppose.”

  
“My name’s Angelica, I’m a human, but I don’t bite.” She jokes once more, sticking her hand out and receiving yet another positive reaction from her classmate. He meets her hand with a large clawed one and shakes it, “Brody. Boutcher. Werewolf, and I don’t bite either. Only if I need to.” 

  
Her face lights up with laughter and she grins at him, “You’re pretty funny. Also, thanks for getting the class to keep quiet back in homeroom. I...didn’t realise being a human would make people react that way.” She says sincerely, and notices Brody’s taken aback expression. He gives her a tiny grin, “It was nothing, really.”

  
As they conversed she didn’t notice the teacher walk in. A demon, he looked like. He scrawled his name on the whiteboard in sharp handwriting, “Mr Holden. No need to greet me. We shall dive right into the brilliant world of advanced calculus! Expect many, many hours with this wonderful workbook-“ He holds up a thick book labelled ‘AP Calculus-Theory and Exercises' , “-and many more hours in detention if you forget to hand in your assignments! Any questions? No? We shall now begin!”

  
She hears Brody groan in dread and thump his head on the table as class begun. She had a feeling AP Calculus was going to be hell. Glancing at her teacher, who used a clawed hand to push up his large round glasses, and assigning them some classwork, she sighed. 

  
Literally hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Authors Note!   
> First off a cherufe is like a magma monster, kinda like ATLAS earth benders in the sense they control earth and lava
> 
> Second im sorry for the slow introduction of characters, next chapter will be focused on introducing introducing more main characters like everyones favourite mask boy and a certain ree kid so stay tuned!
> 
> Also forgot to mention I only ship Blooki and Brody's characters, not the people themselves even though they're both really cute haha-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Protectice Older Brother Robbo is in the tags.

Rob wasn’t the type of person to be up in other people’s business. With Angelica, however, it was different. And it wasn’t just because he considered her family. 

  
She was fragile, a human. So the moment she moved into his home, he swore he would never let anything happen to her.   
So imagine his surprise when she comes home with snow all over her clothes, and smelling like the school’s resident alpha wolf. 

  
Werewolves were considered one of the ‘cream of the crop’ monster species, due to their ability to exert their intimidation to other types of monsters. Rob didn’t have the best relationship with the Alpha, more like they considered each other equals. Which basically meant they tolerated each others existence. 

  
To be fair, Brody never really made friends with anyone. He knew he had friends in the hockey team, but outside of that, the Alpha was more of a loner. What he did have, however, was a pack. Being the strongest Alpha in the school, other lycans naturally gravitated towards him, forming an unofficial pack of sorts. Rob mentally notes that Luke was part of it, and that he’d have to talk to him later. 

  
But besides all of that, one question stood clear.

  
_Why does Angelica smell like the Alpha?_

  
The class bell rings, and Rob snaps out of his thoughts quickly, rushing off to lunch as soon as the teacher allowed him. Rushing to the cafeteria, he’s met with an unsettling aura of static and darkness, before he realises, “Mason! Dude- Have you seen Angelica yet?” He smiles to the eldritch horror, whose void form bubbles in excitement.

Mason’s voice is warm and friendly, coupled with sounding like a radio most of the time, he says, “No but I can’t wait! We have to find her!”

The two set off, eyes peeled and scanning the hallways for a purple jacket and a head of brown hair. That’s when Rob spots her, and the Alpha. He watches the two converse as if they’ve known each other for months before the werewolf finally waves a good bye and walks in the opposite direction, tail wagging slightly. Mason arrives behind him and the static aura around him fills with electric excitement. 

  
The shadow runs for his friend with an elated, “Blook!” and Rob huffs fondly, approaching his friends. Angelica is hugging Mason back happily and the two are laughing at finally meeting. The three of them had met online but Angelica had only ever met Rob before, so when she let it slip that she was moving into town, Mason could hardly contain himself. 

  
“Alright, so I guess I’m just chopped liver.” Rob says jokingly, before being pulled into a group hug. The three head to lunch and Angelica separates from them, going to one of the cafeteria stalls to get some food of her own. Rob and Mason opted to find a table and settle, waiting for her to find them.

  
Rob’s thoughts stray to the scent tainting his friend once more, a dark expression settling on his features and Mason notices, asking, “Somethin’ the matter?”

  
Rob growls in slight frustration before askiing, “Did you smell Blook earlier?”

  
The eldritch being raises his eyebrow weirdly at him, “Okay, first off, weird. Second off, eldritch shadow beings only smell when they want to, and I didn’t want to sniff my friend because, again, thats really creepy.” Rob shakes his head at him, “Well- ugh. That’s not the point, alright?”

  
“Whats up?” Mason questions. 

  
“She had Brody’s scent on her.” Rob said, and Mason coughed, as if he choked on something in his non-existent throat. 

  
“Alpha? But how?” asks the Shadow, and Rob rubs one of his horns in thought, “I don’t know. It was this morning before school and now the two are weirdly close.” He sighs. “Its weird, isn’t it? Brody never talks to someone willingly, especially when he barely knows them. But Blook was just.. just talking to him after his class like there wasn’t a problem!” he exclaims the last words. 

  
Mason brings a hand to his face in thought. Rob notices a familiar head of blonde hair near his table. 

  
“Hey, Luke! Over here!” He calls, and the werewolf swivels to face him. Luke shoots him a friendly smile and approaches, “Hey man, whats going on?”

  
Rob smiles warmly at him before asking, “Alright, Im gonna keep this brief. Did you smell anything on Brody today?”

  
Luke looks at him quizzically, a pointed ear twitching, “Alpha? Uh.. let me think...”

The werewolf finally answered, “Well come to mention it when he sat at the lunch table earlier he smelled kind of...flowery? Fruity? I dunno, somethin’ sweet is what I’d describe it as.” 

  
Mason and Rob looked at each other before a lunch tray slides onto the table, “What’s this about sweet stuff? I love sweet stuff!” Angelica says enthusiastically, and she notices Luke at the table as well, uttering a greeting to him. The werewolves’ ears twitch in recognition, “Like that! It smelled like that!” He exclaims, pointing to the human who had a lost look on her face. Luke then says, “Also Hi! Im Luke! Why do you smell like my Alph-MMH!” Rob slaps a hand over Luke’s mouth quickly, “Ignore him. Hes weird.” He explains to Angelica, and she just laughs.

  
Rob glared at Luke with a poisonous look that said “Say a word and you’re dead”. Getting the memo, Luke nodded and sighed, “Jeez, sorry. Anyway, I have to get back to my table over there-“ Angelica follows his finger to where the werewolf pack gathered around a large table. Rob notices her eyes brighten at the sight of her newly made friend. 

  
“Can I come with to say hi? I’ll be right back after!” She looks at Luke pleadingly, and the lycan laughs, “Sure!”

  
Mason and Rob watch as Angelica gets up eccentrically and rushes for the table, Luke following behind. Rob realises he forgot to tell her-

  
“Brody! Hey!”

  
-you don’t call the Alpha by name. 

  
The wolf pack glare at her with an air of caution, and Brody looks up at her voice, his expression laced with excitement and surprise. “H-Hey. What’s up?” He smiles at her, and the entire cafeteria went iinto a hush as the human continued, oblivious to everybody in the large room, “You sure have a lot of friends! What are you having for lunch?” 

  
As the entire cafeteria watched the two converse in awe, Rob noticed the Alpha’s tail swishing happily against the ground, a contrast from his cool and collected expression. Mason would whisper a “What the fuck is happening right now?” in his ear and he would shake his head in confusion.   
Luke coughed, “Uh, Alpha? Do you want the human to sit with us?”, and Brody glances at him before turning to Angelica once more, “If she wants to. She has her own friends, too, after all.”

  
Angelica shakes her head, “Thanks, but I would hate to intrude. You guys have fun!” she looks at Brody with a smile on her face, “I’ll see you in Physics, uh, Alpha!” she chuckles nervously at the title and turns to walk back to the table. All eyes trailed on the human, and then the wolf pack leader, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

  
As Angelica sat back down. The cafeteria went wild. Rob wondered in amazement how she didn’t notice how bizarre what she just did was. “So. Lunch?” she smiled, holding up the apple she retrieved from one of the stalls. Mason and Rob sat in silence, watching her bite into the apple and eating it, before she notices their quietness and asks, “Uh. Was is something I said? Oh god, please don’t tell me I embarrassed Brody in front of all his friends! I didn’t, did I?”

  
Rob sighed to himself.

  
_What has she gotten herself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE
> 
> New characters, yall happy? 
> 
> Alright so MANY things to explain
> 
> Lets start off with the whole Alpha schtick
> 
> When Alphas imprint on someone, they basically trade smells which is why Brody smells a little like lavender and mostly like pine needles and earth
> 
> The wolf pack is basically Brody’s posse. He tries to treat them like friends but they kind of make it hard. They consist of mainly betas, a few omegas and only 2 other Alphas. 
> 
> The reason why rob is so frazzled about blook smelling like a forest is because coming home with someone elses scent imprinted on you is another equivalent of coming home with a hickey
> 
> Also Mason is OP i am just saying  
> I did research on shadow monsters and they can do things like make shadows do things for them, fight for them or he can basically collapse into any body of darkness and disappear which is like soooo fricken amazing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan pokes the big bad wolf too hard. Angelica makes some friends.

Brody trudged through Reynoll High’s hallways quietly, pointedly ignoring any stares and whispers directed towards him. The cafeteria scene was the talk of the town, and Brody hated it. For being the school’s alpha and star hockey player, the werewolf was less than partial to the idea of attention. Not that he wanted to be ignored, either. It would be nice to have some time to himself every once in a while. 

  
AP Physics was impossible to get through. He found himself constantly looking at the head of soft brown hair in front of him dazedly, and that when she asked to borrow a pen, saying thanks and giving him a smile that rivalled the sun in its brightness, his tail practically hammered against the ground in triumph. After class, Angelica would talk about how weird it was that Mr Adam’s horns are white and not dark red like any of the other demons. She concluded that he was an albino, despite their teacher having black hair. She continued on to ramble about how amazing Reynoll was, and once again he noticed himself gravitating closer to her. Before he could even utter a word though, the human looks at the time on her phone and grimaces, “Almost late to class! I’ll see you around, Alpha!” she booped his nose with a finger and ran off, leaving him frozen on the spot, blushing like a hundred wyverns made a home in his face. 

  
The human was... something, that’s for sure.

  
He arrives at hockey practice, settling down his duffel bag with his equipment, and keeping his school bag in a locker. As Brody changes into his uniform, he senses his fellow Alpha enter the room. 

  
“Nathan, hey!” Brody smiles at him, and his friend grins back. 

  
“Afternoon lover boy. What happened today?” Nathan asks with a laugh, pulling open his locker to get his stuff out. Brody groans, “Ugh.. You heard it too?” and Nathan laughs boisterously, “Ha! The Alpha, obviously painfully pining for a human? I didn’t just hear it, brother. I met the human herself.”

  
Nathan continued, “We have the same English Literature class, and surprisingly enough I wasn’t the one who made first contact. She was really nice, too. Great job reeling this one in, Brody.” He chuckles, and Brody’s face flushes a dark red, “I didn’t ‘reel her in' Nathan!” he protests, and his friend looks at him coyly with dark green eyes. 

  
“Dude, your scent was like, all over her.” He deadpans, and Brody groans again, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t. I didn’t.” Brody chanted over and over like a mantra to keep himself grounded. Nathan shakes his head in amusement, “Then what did you do?”

  
“Ugh...”

  
Nathan raises an eyebrow at him.

  
“..I imprinted on her-BY ACCIDENT!”

  
But by the time Brody could add the last few words in, Nathan is practically on the floor laughing. It didn’t help that the rest of the hockey team trailed into the locker room as well. “Nath- Stop laughing!” Brody whines, to no avail as his friend continues to find amusement in his embarrassment.

Luke approaches the two Alphas and shoots them a confused grin, “Hey Alpha, Nathan.” He greets, and Brody shakes his head, “Luke you don’t have to call me that, we’re friends.” But the blonde just shrugs, “Force of habit.”

  
Nathan says with laughter still accentuating his voice, “You- You basically proposed to her- without her knowing!” Brody growls in embarrassment, “I don’t know what to do...”

  
Nathan grins a mischievous grin and loudly says, “Pack! How do you feel about Alpha getting a little girlfriend?” Brody quickly pins him to the locker with a loud thud, “Nathan. Quit it.” He growls dangerously, and Nathan sighs in defeat, “Alright _Alpha_. My bad.” Brody lets his friend go with a huff, finally pulling on the last of his hockey uniform. 

  
“Uh- Alph- Brody.” Luke starts, and Brody looks at him. “You could probably start by telling her what’s going on?” He suggests, “Her friends probably noticed by now, I mean. It would be nice to clear it up I feel like.” Luke says, and Brody considers it, “I wouldn’t know how to bring that up, though! We barely know each other, and even though she’s extremely nice, I don’t think she’d take kindly to knowing about...” He gestures to himself, “..all this.”

  
Luke nods, “But I’m just saying. Maybe you could tell her when you two know each other a little better?”

  
The Alpha shrugs, “I guess.”

  
“Hey guys!” A voice sounds from behind them. 

  
“Hey, Bryson.” Brody greets.

  
“What’s all this about Brody getting a giiiirlfriend?” Bryson says mischievously.

  
Brody hides his face in his hands once more. Hockey practice hadn’t even started yet. 

* * *

  
“Ah, geez. This school is impossible to navigate...” Angelica mutters to herself, walking into what seemed to be the same hallway she was in five minutes ago. She deflates and audibly groans, when a hand taps her shoulder. 

  
“Hey there! You lost or something?” The stranger asks. Angelica notes they were a gryphon, judging from the clawed talons she had in place of normal feet, and rich brown wings that sprouted from her back. Her eyes shone a brilliant orange and woah- This girl was kind of pretty. 

  
_That’s weird Angelica._

  
_..and also kinda gay._

She shakes her head lightly to snap out of her trance and gives the gryphon an embarrassed smile, “Uh, well I’ve been trying to find the Teacher’s Lounge for a while now and... y’know...” she trails off, and the gryphon flaps her wings once before perking up, “I can show you there! I needed to speak to my history teacher anyhow.” Says the avian. Angelica feels the corners of her lips curl into a smile as she follows the gryphon from the way she came. 

  
“My name’s Cerral, but my friends call me Cereal! Not that there’s much of a difference.” Cereal giggles at the end. Angelica smiles, “Angelica. I just moved into town recently and Im still not too familiar to the place. Thanks for helping me out. “ she says, still following Cereal through the halls. The gryphon stretches her wing out slightly, “Its no problem at all. What are friends for?”

  
Angelica feels her heart warm at the title.

_Friend._

_She had a friend._

  
Eventually the two reached the Teachers Lounge and was met with an interesting spectacle. 

  
“Antornth Culwen! You will not use that tone with me!"

  
“I’ll talk to whoever, however I fucking want!”

  
Angelica was taken aback at the aggressive way this student adressed his teacher. Cereal however, seemed unimpressed, looking on at the scene. 

  
The teacher sighs, rubbing his forehead, but letting out an uncharacteristic chuckle,

“Alright, settle down Ant. Let’s just shake on it, okay?” he reasons, and the student grins a sharp-toothed grin, taking his teachers hand and squeezing it before he notices Cereal and Angelica at the entrance. 

  
“Cereal!” He exclaims happily, and runs over to give her a hug. The gryphon smirks fondly and hugs him back before pulling away, “What did you get into this time dude? Its the first day.” She questions, and Antornth explains, “Mr Jackass Dubs here was being a pain about the terms of our bet.” He points a thumb towards the man sitting at the table behind him, to which he responds with nonchalantly flipping the teen off. Ant chuckles, “I managed to get things to go mostly my way, though.”

  
Antornth was what looked to be a demon. He possesed glaring, yellow eyes which shone a deep amber in certain conditions, a tail that moved fluidly behind him, and coiled dark green horns that had orange scuffs where he might have damaged them. He also brandished a set of sharp teeth and Angelica wondered for the first time how many toothbrushes demons go through in a month. 

  
The demon catches her eye and looks at her with interest, “Hey! Never seen you around before. What are you doing with this loser?” He gestures to Cereal and she shoves him playfully. 

  
“My name is Angelica. Im new.” She begins, and the demon scoffs in disbelief, “New? What are you talking about?”. Angelica tilts her head questioningly and Antornth explains in an obvious tone, “Um, your scent? Its all _Alpha-y_ and gross.” He ends off with a cringe and suddenly he smacks himself in the face, “Oh! I forget humans can’t smell scents. That much be rough, huh?” He concludes.

  
Cereal shoves Ant to make him stop talking, “He also forgets it is very rude to ask about someone’s scent like that. Little gremin.” She chides, and Angelica is even more confused now, “Alpha-y? I don’t get what you mean.”

  
“Its probably because you hung around Alpha a lot today?” Cereal says, the suggestion coming out sounding more like a question, and Angelica sighs in understanding, “I did hang out with him today.” She admits. 

  
“Gah! Wait, I forgot I have to talk to my physics professor! I’ll catch you guys some other time! It was nice meeting you!” Angelica exclaims in a rush and heads further into the teachers lounge, looking for her teacher. 

  
Cereal and Ant look after her before turning to each other, “She was pretty nice!” the demon says enthusiastically, and Cereal rubs the space between her eyes, “You cannot keep your mouth shut.” She sighs. 

"Aww but thats what makes people just love me!"

"You're delusional."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT END
> 
> I hope you guys are happy with the intro of new characters though. I adore Ree's minecraft streams and I love the SMP Poop gang so much. Babies. 
> 
> Cereal gives big sister vibes so thats why shes the way she is. I didn't want her real name to be Cereal so I just kinda gave her a similar sounding name? Hopefully it wasn't too weird. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling! Next chapter Rob talks about the Wolves and the Sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sporadic Updates, but Im only like 14 don't hold it against me. Cross posted from FF.net.  
> Also Shay is a saint for proofreading <3


End file.
